uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Artists
Note: this article is a work in progress and the artists stats pages can be found in full in the Category:Chart Stats category. The non-existent redlink artist stats pages show the pages that need to be added to the wiki;' please do not delete them'. When adding artists here, please make sure they are in alphabetical order. You can help the wiki by adding artist stats pages from here. !-? (Click Expand to show) !!! : Stats ? And The Mysterians : Stats 1 World : Stats 10,000 BC : Stats 10,000 Maniacs : Stats 10,000 Things : Stats 10 Revolutions : Stats 100 Percent : Stats 100 Ton And A Feather : Stats 1000 Clowns : Stats 10cc : Stats 10db : Stats 10th Planet : Stats 112 : Stats 12 Inch Thumpers : Stats 1300 Drums : Stats 14-18 : Stats 16B : Stats 16th Element : Stats 18 Wheeler : Stats 187 Lockdown : Stats 1910 Fruitgum Company : Stats 1927 : Stats 2 Amigos : Stats 2 Bad Mice : Stats 2 Brave : Stats 2 Chainz : Stats 2 Eivissa : Stats 2 For Joy : Stats 2 Funky 2 : Stats 2 House : Stats 2 In A Room : Stats 2 Live Crew : Stats 2 Mad : Stats 2 Puerto Ricans, A Blackman And A Dominican : Stats 20 Fingers : Stats 21st Century Girls : Stats 22-20s : Stats 2-4 Family : Stats 28 Days : Stats 28th Street Crew : Stats 29 Palms : Stats 2Pac : Stats 3 Doors Down : Stats 3 Man Island : Stats 30 Seconds To Mars : Stats 3rd Bass : Stats 3T : Stats 4 For Money : Stats 4 Non Blondes : Stats 400 Blows : Stats 45 King : Stats 4mandu : Stats 4th Measure Man : Stats 50 Cent : Stats 5000 Volts : Stats 52nd Street : Stats 53rd And 3rd : Stats 6 By Six : Stats 60 ft. Dolls : Stats 68 Beats : Stats 702 : Stats ‎‎7th District Inc. : Stats 7th Heaven : Stats 808 State : Stats 9.9 : Stats 911 : Stats 98 Degrees : Stats 999 : Stats 99th Floor Elevators : Stats A (Click Expand to show) *A-studio *A.B.'s *A1 *Aaliyah *Aaron Carter *Aaron Hall *Aaron Hall/De Vante/Sista *Aaron Smith *Aaron Soul *ABBA *Abbacadabra *ABC *Aberfeldy *Abi *Abigail *Abigail Mead And Nigel Goulding *Above & Beyond *Abs *Absolute *Absolutely Fabulous *AC/DC *Academy Of Ancient Music conducted by Christopher Hogwood *Accept *Ace *Ace Of Base *Acen *Act *Act One *Active Force *Aczess *ADAM *Adam & The Ants *Adam Ant *Adam Austin *Adam Clayton And Larry Mullen *Adam F *Adam F And J Majik *Adam Faith *Adam Garcia *Adam Green *Adam Lambert *Adam Rickitt *Adam Wade *Adam Watkiss *Adamski *Adamski's Thing *Addams And Gee *Addictive *Addis Black Widow *Adele *Adema *Adeva *Adge Cutler And The Wurzels *Adicts *Adiemus *Adina Howard *Admiral Fallow *Adorable *Adrenalin MOD *Adrian Baker *Adrian Belew *Adrian Brett *Adrian Gurvitz *Adult Net *Advance *Adventure *Adventures *Adverts *ADX *Aerosmith *Affair *Afghan Whigs *AFI *African Business *Afrika Bambaataa *Afrika Bambaataa And Family *Afrika Bambaataa And James Brown *Afrika Bambaataa And The Soul Sonic Force *Afrika Bambaataa Vs Carpe Diem *Afro Celt Sound System *Afro Medusa *Afrojack *Afroman *Afros *After 7 *After Dark *After The Fire *Aftershock *AFX *Age Of Chance *Agent 00 *Agent Blue *Agent Provocateur *Agent Sumo *Agents Aren't Aeroplanes *Aggro Santos *Aggro Santos / Kimberley Walsh *Agnelli And Nelson *Agnes *Agnetha Faltskog *Ahmad *Aida *Aiden *Aiden Grimshaw *Aim *Aimee Mann *Ainslie Henderson *Air *Air Supply *Air Traffic *Airborne Toxic Event *Airbourne *Airhead *Airheadz *Airi L *Airscape *AKA *Akabu *Akala *Akin *Akon *Al B Sure! *Al Caiola *Al Green *Al Hibbler *Al Hudson *Al Hudson And The Soul Partners *Al Jarreau *Al Jolson *Al Martino *Al Matthews *Al Saxon *Al Stewart *Al Wilson *Alabama *Alabama 3 *Alabama Shakes *Alan Braxe And Fred Falke *Alan Drew *Alan Hull *Alan Jackson *Alan O'Day *Alan Partridge *Alan Pownall *Alan Price *Alan Price Set *Alan White *Alanis Morissette *Alannah Myles *Alarm *Alarm Mmvi *Alaska *Albert Hammond *Albert Hammond Jr *Alberta *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias *Albion *Alcatraz *Alcazar *Alda *Alec Empire *Aled Jones *Aled Jones and the BBC Welsh Chorus *Aleem *Alena *Alesha *Alesha Dixon *Alessandro Safina *Alessi *Alex Cartana *Alex Clare *Alex Cuba Band *Alex Day *Alex Gardner *Alex Gaudino *Alex Gold *Alex Metric & Steve Angello *Alex Parks *Alex Party *Alex Reece *Alex Swings Oscar Sings *Alex Turner *Alex Welsh Band *Alex Whitcombe And Big C *Alexa Goddard *Alexander Brothers *Alexander O'Neal *Alexander O'Neal And Cherrelle *Alexander Rybak *Alexandra Burke *Alexandra Stan *Alexandre Desplat *Alexei Sayle *Alexia *Alexis Jordan *Alexisonfire *Alfi And Harry *Alfie *Alfie Boe *Alfonzo Hunter *Ali *Ali And Frazier *Ali And Kibibi Campbell *Ali Campbell *Ali Farka Toure *Ali Farka Toure & Ry Cooder *Ali G And Shaggy *Ali Love *Alias *Alibi *Alibi Vs Rockefeller *Alice Babs *Alice Cooper *Alice Deejay *Alice Gold *Alice In Chains *Alice Martineau *Alicia Bridges *Alicia Keys *Alicia Keys & Jack White *Alicia Myers *Alien Ant Farm *Alien Sex Fiend *Alien Voices *Aliens *Alisha *Alisha Warren *Alisha's Attic *Alison Krauss *Alison Krauss & Union Station *Alison Limerick *Alison Moyet *Alistair Griffin *Alive *Alizee *Alkaline Trio *All 4 One *All About Eve *All Angels *All Blue *All Eyes *All Saints *All Seeing I *All Star Cast *All Star Tribute *All Systems Go *All The Young *All Time Low *All-4-One *Allan Sherman *Allie Moss *Allison Jordan *Allisons *Allman Brothers Band *Allstars *Allure *Alma Cogan *Almighty *Aloe Blacc *Alphabeat *Alphaville *Alpinestars *Alsou *Alt *alt-J *Alter Bridge *Alter Ego *Altered Images *Alterkicks *Altern 8 *Altern 8 Vs Evelyn King *Alternations *Althia And Donna *Alton Edwards *AlunaGeorge *Alvin & The Chipmunks *Alvin And The Chipmunks With Billy Ray Cyrus *Alvin Stardust *Aly & AJ *Aly-Us *Alysha Warren *Alyson Williams *Alyssa Reid *Amanda Ghost *Amanda Marshall *Amar *Amazulu *Ambassador *Ambassadors Of Funk *Amber *Ambience *Ambulance Ltd *Amelia Lily *Amen *Amen Corner *Amen! UK *America *American Breed *American Head Charge *American Hi-Fi *American Music Club *Amerie *Ameritz *Ames Brothers *Amici Forever *Amii Stewart *Amii Stewart And Deon Estus *Amii Stewart And Johnny Bristol *Amillionsons *Amira *Amon Amarth *Amore *Amorphous Androgynous *Amos *Amp Fiddler *Amps *Amsterdam *Amsterdam/Ricky *Amy Grant *Amy Grant With Vince Gill *Amy Keys *Amy MacDonald *Amy Studt *Amy Winehouse *An Emotional Fish *Ana Ann *Ana Ann And London Community Choir *Ana Johnsson *Anastacia *Anathema *And Why Not? *Anderson, Bruford, Wakeman, Howe *Andre Rieu *Andre Rieu & His Johann Strauss Orchestra *Andrea Bocelli *Andrea Corr *Andrea Doria *Andrea Grant *Andrea Mendez *Andrea Ross *Andrea True Connection *Andreas Johnson *Andrew Bird *Andrew Gold *Andrew Johnston *Andrew Lloyd Webber *Andrew Ridgeley *Andrew WK *Androids *Andy Abraham *Andy Abraham/Michael Underwood *Andy And David Williams *Andy Bell *Andy Cameron *Andy Cole *Andy Fairweather-Low *Andy G's Starsky And Hutch All-Stars *Andy Gibb *Andy Kim *Andy Leek *Andy Lewis & Paul Weller *Andy Ling *Andy McNab *Andy Stewart *Andy Taylor *Andy Williams *Andy Williams/Denise Van Outen *Aneka *Angel *Angel City *Angel Haze *Angel Lee *Angel Moraes *Angel Witch *Angela Rippon *Angelettes *Angelheart *Angelic *Angelic Upstarts *Angelis *Angelle *Angelo Badalamenti, Julee Cruise And Various Artists *Angels *Angels & Airwaves *Angels Reverse *Angie Martinez *Angie Stone *Angry Anderson *Animal *Animal Collective *Animal Logic *Animal Nightlife *Animalhouse *Animotion *Anita Baker *Anita Bryant *Anita Dobson *Anita Dobson And The Simon May Orchestra *Anita Harris *Anita Ward *Ann Breen *Ann Charleston And Ian Smith *Ann Lee *Ann Nesby *Ann Peebles *Ann Williamson *Ann Wilson And Robin Zander *Ann-Marie Smith *Anna Calvi *Annabel Lamb *Annabella Lwin *Anne Murray *Anne Rogers *Anne Savage *Anne Shelton *Anne-Marie David *Annie *Annie Lennox *Annie Lennox And Al Green *Annihilator *Another Chance *Another Level *Another Level/Ghostface Killah *Anotherside *Answer *Ant And Dec *Antarctica *Anthony Head *Anthony Hopkins *Anthony Newley *Anthony Newley / Leslie Bricusse *Anthony Newley / Peter Sellers / Joan Collins *Anthony Steel And The Radio Revellers *Anthony Ventura Orchestra *Anthony Way *Anthrax *Anti Pasti *Anti-Nowhere League *Anticappella *Antony and the Johnsons *Antony Costa *Apache Indian *Apache Indian And Tim Dog *Apartment *Aphrodisiac *Aphrodite *Aphrodite's Child *Apollo 2000 *Apollo 440 *Apollo Four Forty *Apollo Presents House Of Virginism *Applejacks *Apples *Appleton *April Wine *Aqua *Aquagen *Aqualung *Aquanuts *Aquarian Dream *Ar Rahman *Arab Strap *Aram Khatchaturian/Vienna Philharmonic Orch *Arcade Fire *Arcadia *Archie Bell And The Drells *Archies *Architechs *Architects *Arctic Monkeys *ARE Weapons *Aretha Franklin *Aretha Franklin And Elton John *Aretha Franklin And George Benson *Aretha Franklin And James Brown *Aretha Franklin And Whitney Houston *Argent *Ariel *Arizona *Arkarna *Arlene Phillips *Arlo Guthrie *Armand Van Helden *Armenta *Armin *Armin Van Buuren *Army Of Lovers *Arnee And The Terminaters *Arnie's Love *Arpeggio *Arrested Development *Arrival *Arrow *Arrows *Arsenal FA Cup Squad '93 *Arsenal FC *Arsenal First Team Squad *Arsenal Football Club *Art And Dotty Todd *Art Brut *Art Garfunkel *Art Of Noise *Art Of Noise With Max Headroom *Art Of Trance *Artemesia *Artful Dodger *Artful Dodger And Robbie Craig *Artful Dodger And Romina Johnson *Arthur Adams *Arthur Baker *Arthur Baker And The Backbeat Disciples *Arthur Baker Vs New Order *Arthur Conley *Arthur Miles *Artificial Funk *Artificial Intelligence *Artist Formerly Known As Prince *Artists For Haiti *Artists Stand Up To Cancer *Artists United Against Apartheid *Asaf Avidan & The Mojos *ASAP *Ascension *Ash *Asha *Ashanti *Ashaye *Asher D *Asher Roth *Ashford And Simpson *Ashlee Simpson *Ashley And Jackson *Ashley Hamilton *Ashton, Gardner And Dyke *Asia *Asia Blue *Asian Dub Foundation *ASK *Asking Alexandria *Asmo *Asonte *Assembly *Associates *Associations *Asteroids Galaxy Tour *Astro Trax Team *Astrud Gilberto *Aswad *At The Drive-In *ATB *ATC *Atco *Ateed *ATFC *ATFC Presents Onephatdeeva *ATGOC *Athlete *Athletico Spizz 80 *ATL *Atlanta Rhythm Section *Atlantic Ocean *Atlantic Starr *Atlantis Vs Avatar/M Stockley *Atmosfear *Atomic Kitten *Atomic Rooster *Atreyu *Au Pairs *Audio Bullys *Audioslave *Audioweb *Audrey Hall *Audrey Wheeler *Auf Der Maur *Aurora *Aurra *Austin Roberts *Autechre *Auteurs *Autumn *Avenged Sevenfold *Avenue *Avett Brothers *Avicii *Avicii & Sebastien Drums *Avons *Avril Lavigne *Awesome *Awesome 3 *Axewound *Axus *Axwell *Ayla *Az *Az Yet *Azealia Banks *Aztec Camera *Aztec Camera With Mick Jones *Azure *Azymuth *Azzido Da Bass (Click Expand to show) A : Stats A Bigger Splash : Stats A Camp : Stats A Certain Ratio : Stats A Day To Remember : Stats A Flock Of Seagulls : Stats A Flux Of Pink Indians : Stats A Friend In London : Stats A Guy Called Gerald : Stats A Homeboy, A Hippie And A Funki Dredd : Stats A House : Stats A Love Supreme : Stats A Man Called Adam : Stats A Perfect Circle : Stats A Split Second : Stats A Taste Of Honey : Stats A Tribe Called Quest : Stats A Tribe Of Toffs : Stats A Very Good Friend Of Mine : Stats A Vs B : Stats A Way Of Life : Stats A$AP Rocky : Stats A'me Lorain : Stats A*M*E : Stats A*Teens : Stats A+ : Stats A-ha : Stats A.M. City : Stats A1 : Stats Aaron Hall : Stats AB'DC : Stats Above & Beyond : Stats Accadia : Stats Act Of Faith : Stats Acoustic Love Experience : Stats Ad Finem : Stats Adam F : Stats Adam Levine : Stats Adam Young : Stats Add N To (X) : Stats Adele : Stats Adrenaline : Stats Afghan Whigs : Stats Afrojack : Stats Afterburn : Stats Agenda : Stats Aiden Grinmshaw : Stats Aim : Stats Airwave : Stats Akon : Stats Al Martino : Stats Alabama 3 : Stats Alesso : Stats Alex Clare : Stats Alex Day : Stats Alexandra Burke : Stats Alexandra Stan : Stats Alexis Jordan : Stats Alice Deejay : Stats Alice Gold : Stats Alkaline Trio : Stats All Boxed In : Stats Aloe Blacc : Stats Aloud : Stats Alphazone : Stats Alpines : Stats Altitude : Stats AlunaGeorge : Stats Alyssa Reid : Stats Amadin : Stats Amateur Night In The Big Top : Stats Amelia Lily : Stats Amelle Berrabah : Stats Amoeba Assassin : Stats Andain : Stats Andre 3000 : Stats Anechoic : Stats Angel : Stats Angel Haze : Stats Angel Pie : Stats Angeles : Stats Angelica : Stats Ann Lee : Stats Anna Kendrick : Stats Anno Domini : Stats Ant & Dec/PJ & Duncan : Stats Anthony Acid : Stats Armand Van Helden : Stats Armin : Stats Armin van Buuren : Stats Artful Dodger : Stats Ash : Stats Astro : Stats Avicii : Stats Ayah Marar : Stats Azealia Banks : Stats B (Click Expand to show) B.o.B : Stats Baby Blue : Stats Bad Company (70's rock band) : Stats Bad Company (drum and bass group) : Stats Bad Meets Evil : Stats Bad Religion : Stats Basshunter : Stats Bastille : Stats Beenie Man : Stats Beyonce : Stats Big Sean : Stats Bingo Players : Stats Birdy Nam Nam : Stats Blak Twang : Stats Blink-182 : Stats Blur : Stats Bob Geldof : Stats Bob Taylor : Stats Bombay Bicycle Club : Stats Bone : Stats Boogie Pimps : Stats Breathe Carolina : Stats Brian May : Stats Bridgit Mendler : Stats Bring Me The Horizon : Stats Britney Spears : Stats Bruno Mars : Stats Bullet For My Valentine : Stats BURNS : Stats By All Means : Stats C (Click Expand to show) Calvin Harris : Stats Candy Girls : Stats Carly Rae Jepsen : Stats Caro Emerald : Stats Ce'Cile : Stats Cedric Gervais : Stats Cee Lo Green : Stats Charice : Stats Charli XCX : Stats Cher Lloyd : Stats Cheryl Cole : Stats Chew Fu : Stats Chicane : Stats Chip : Stats Chipmunk : Stats Chris Cornell : Stats Chris Brown : Stats Chris Malinchak : Stats Christina Aguilera : Stats Christina Perri : Stats Chrome : Stats Clean Bandit : Stats Cobra Starship : Stats Coburn : Stats Cobra Starship : Stats Coburn : Stats Colby O'Donis : Stats Coldplay : Stats Concept 2 : Stats Conor Maynard : Stats Cover Drive : Stats D (Click Expand to show) DJ Casper : Stats DJ Fresh : Stats DJ Zinc : Stats DJ Jazzy Jeff : Stats DJ Q : Stats Daft Punk : Stats Daley : Stats Damian Marley : Stats Daniel Amalm : Stats Dappy : Stats David Bowie : Stats David Guetta : Stats David Holmes : Stats Deep Blue Something : Stats Deliverance Soundtrack : Stats Demi Lovato : Stats Depeche Mode : Stats Dev : Stats Devlin : Stats Diane Birch : Stats Dido : Stats Digital Underground : Stats Disclosure : Stats Dizzee Rascal : Stats Donae'o : Stats Dragonette : Stats Drake : Stats Drumsound & Bassline Smith : Stats Duke Dumont : Stats E (Click Expand to show) F (Click Expand to show) | style="width: 33%;"|Florence Welch : Stats | style="width: 33%;"|Flux Pavillion : Stats |- | style="width: 33%;"|Foreign Beggars : Stats | style="width: 33%;"|Foxes : Stats | style="width: 33%;"| |- | style="width: 33%;"|Fountains Of Wayne : Stats | style="width: 33%;"|Four Tet : Stats | style="width: 33%;"|Frank Ocean : Stats |- | style="width: 33%;"|Frank Turner : Stats | style="width: 33%;"|Fresh Prince : Stats | style="width: 33%;"|Fun. : Stats |- | style="width: 33%;"|Fuse ODG : Stats | style="width: 33%;"|Futurebound : Stats | style="width: 33%;"| |} G (Click Expand to show) H (Click Expand to show) I (Click Expand to show) J (Click Expand to show) K (Click Expand to show) L (Click Expand to show) M (Click Expand to show) N (Click Expand to show) O (Click Expand to show) P (Click Expand to show) Q (Click Expand to show) Q : Stats R (Click Expand to show) S (Click Expand to show) T (Click Expand to show) U (Click Expand to show) Union J : Stats Usher : Stats V (Click Expand to show) W (Click Expand to show) X (Click Expand to show) X Factor Winners' Singles Stats X Factor Charity Singles Stats Y (Click Expand to show) Z (Click Expand to show) Zedd : Stats See also Category:X Factor Stats Category:Artists without hits on Top 100/75/40/20 Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Chart Stats